The truth About Hermione Granger
by sweetnothingshappen
Summary: When Hermione turns sixteen the truth about her parents is revealed. See how her's and Harry's lives are interwoven through two of their professors. Please R and R ADMM
1. Chapter 1

**All belongs to the fabulous JK Rowling**

19th September 1995

The Gryffindor table that morning was lively for the first time since Umbridge had arrived. Hermione was surrounded by her friends as they handed her present after present. She was just finishing her presents from her friends when the owls started to arrive. Her parents present as well as one from the Weasleys also arrived. She picked up her parents letter as she helped herself to pumpkin juice. As she began to read a piece of parchment fell out- it looked older than the letter in her hands. She picked it up not letting anyone see it. Her face had changed from a smile to a horrible shocked almost painful expression. Her hand was shaking as she laid down both pieces of paper. Harry and Ron waited for her to speak. When she sat there flattening out her skirt, Harry spoke up.

"Everyone gave her a bit of air, go on she can tell you what she got later." They all grudgingly went back to their breakfasts. Hermione finally spoke.

"It's my parents…well if I can call them that. I'm adopted." The boys looked at her in awe. "It says it here in both letters. They wanted to wait till I was sixteen, to protect me or some rubbish. Here read it for yourselves, don't read the first but the second one." She began to pick up her new gifts and headed towards the dormitory. Harry and Ron read the letter together.

Darling Hermione,

I have put writing this letter off for days now but you must have it. Your father and I absolutely adored you like we adored your big sister. We have due to our positions in the wizarding world been forced to give you up for your own protection. Know thought that if I could have kept you I would have, in a heartbeat. Your father felt exactly the same. We looked everywhere for the perfect adoptive muggle parents. The Grangers have hopefully brought you up into the lovely girl that we know you could be. Don't be angry at them for not telling you. It was due to your father and me begging them- blame us.  
>You may well have questions and if you do then I promise I will truthfully answer them. I will have been watching you and waiting for this moment. You must go after dinner amare aeternam tonight to the fourth floor. There will be a portrait of Godric Gryffindor riding a lion. Say amare aeternam- it means love eternal. I will be waiting there with your father.<p>

Forever yours

mother

"Bloody hell!" Ron scowled. "Poor Hermione, that's an awful birthday surprise. Do you think she'll go tonight?"

"I don't know. I suppose she will". Harry looked it over again. "I guess we better go find her."

That night the boys walked with Hermione to dinner. She hadn't mentioned the letter all day. Ron rather sheepishly began to speak.

"So Hermione are you going to go tonight?" Harry held his breath. Their conversation had just been about the toad's punishment for him. Ron really knew how to put his foot in it, especially with Hermione and he wished he could have kept his mouth shut.

"I guess I have no choice. I mean they might be dead for all I know but im still curious. Don't you too wait up for me though, go see Hagrid or something." She sat down everyone wishing her another happy birthday before the feast began.

The walk to the room was not long. She had passed the painting before and so once the feast was over she walked down the corridor looking for any signs of someone else. This was a part of the castle very few walked through at night as it only acted as a route between classes. She walked thinking about who these people could be. There was two people that crossed her mind but she ignored it, the chances were far too slim to get her hopes up. She came to the painting, Godric smiling down at her. "amare aeternam", the painting swung forward just missing her to reveal a passage. She walked down it. She could hear two people arguing. They sounded familiar but she wasn't sure.

"You cannot expect me to put up with her for much longer. I have already told you how barbaric her teaching methods are. Even Alastor was better. Don't you dare look at me like that you insufferable.."

"Well my dear if I had my way then she would be gone. You know why she is here. Hopefully it'll blow over soon and she'll be gone before much more damage is caused."

Hermione decided to let the male voice finish his speech before knocking. She heard a familiar enter and saw her two professors coming to sit down on the sofa in front of the fire. They looked up at her, the witch's eyes glistening ever so slightly and the man gently stroking her hand. "hello my dear, hot chocolate?"

Hermione came further into the room still unsure about how to proceed before taking the cup handed to her. "It's you?" She could barely get anything else out.

"yes it is us." The woman patted the sofa and motioned for her to sit down and the older man went to sit in the arm chair giving his wife and daughter much needed space. "I suppose you have some questions?"

"Well yes professor McGonagall, what should I call you?" she had been rather tongue tied and this seemed like a safe bet.

"Well in class and school it shall remain professor McGonagall and the same with professor Dumbledore. Anywhere else you can call us whatever you want. Albus and Minerva, mother and father or mu-" She was cut off by her husband.

"No mother and father sounds far too severe. How about Ma and Da? It's what you called your parents Minerva and I'm sure that's what Lily said at one point."

"Wait, who is Lily? Is she my sister?" Hermione's gaze fell on her "mother".

"Yes she was." Minerva sighed, it was hard to talk about Lily. "We had her in 1960. She was put up for adoption too. We found a lovely muggle family who already had one daughter, Petunia. I luckily got to spend more time with her than I did with you. We got two months with her. Then of course she came to Hogwarts. We told her when she turned sixteen. She was upset that we had not told her sooner but she soon understood why. Your father had just become headmaster I had barely begun teaching. If we had kept her then the world would know we were married and it was just too dangerous. People would have used her. Then of course she married James and they had Harry. She was too young to become a mother but she was a natural. She met you before we gave you up and the look on her face when she held you. It was just before she became pregnant. Then Voldemort went after her and James because of some god awful-" She had stopped speaking fighting back the sobs that were bubbling up her throat. Hermione unsure of what to do reached out and clasped Minerva's hand.

"Now Minerva I think that's enough of Lily for tonight." His stern but soft gaze seemed to calm her. "We would Hermione highly appreciate you not telling Harry about this. He does not need to know until the time is right. Now maybe you would like to see some memories to do with you from over the years?"

The timid nod was enough for Albus to summon the dish that had been in the corner of the room for some time. He and his wife both came up to it waiting for Hermione to join them. "Now this vial contains every memory we have of you. We'll stay in for as long as you feel comfortable- when you're ready to leave just signal to myself or Minerva and we'll pull you out."

_The image that appeared was of the room they were in now. The décor was the same and it seemed to be in the evening. Her mother had just entered from a door at the other side of the room that she hadn't seen. Her hair was down and she looked rather nervous. Her father came in moments later his hair slightly darker. He went up and embraced her. "So my dear what did Poppy say?"_

_She went and sat down on the sofa. "She said what we were both concerned about Albus. Whip that smile of your face. You promised I would never have to go through that again. You promised me. It's even worse now- Voldemort is going crazy. He's almost as bad as Grindlewald. There is no way we can even consider keeping this child." She was cradling her flat stomach as her husband came around and wrapped a slender arm around her. She began to sob so quietly as the memory morphed into another one. Hermione looked at her parents for a brief moment and saw her mother flattening out her dress trying to hold back the tears. _

_The next memory was one of her muggle parents and her birth parents. They were explaining the arrangements of her adoption by the looks of it. "We will hand over the baby after two days. We will leave you to fill in her birth certificate although we will create a wizarding one in case we have to take her into our care. Now as to telling the child they are adopted we would rather that the child could wait until the age of sixteen before finding out. We will write a letter and you can choose how you give it to the child. We had another baby nearly 18 years ago and did something similar and found it was the easiest and fairest way to tell our daughter. I really do hope this doesn't seem unreasonable?"_

"_No, not at all. You mentioned that he or she would be going to some sort of wizarding school?" Mr Granger asked insightfully, he found the couple in front of him, odd but nice all the same. _

"_Yes they will receive a letter in the summer before attending secondary school. A staff member usually gives it in person to the muggle born pupils." It was the raven haired woman who answered his question. She had remained rather quiet. "My husband and I tend to avoid giving letters out but I may deliver this one."_ The memory began to fade again.

_The next one was in a white room. It reminded Hermione of the infirmary and when she saw a familiar face she knew that it must be the private room of Madam Pomfrey's office. She was walking with her father into the room. He was carrying a bunch of flowers towards a heavily pregnant Minerva. She was rubbing her back as he bent down to kiss her. "My dear you look simply ravishing." She let out a low moan. "I take it baby decided to make an entrance finally. She nodded swatting him as he laughed at her contorted face. "You know the pupils all feel awful for you getting the flu so early in the year. So do most of the staff." _

_Minerva's contraction had subsided for a brief moment. "I wish I didn't have to give her up after this. And yes I'm sure it's a girl. I just don't want it to be like it was with Lily. I wrote the letter before going to Poppy by the way- oooooh aaaarggghhh ALBUS…PERCIVAL…WULFRIC..BRIAN…DUMBLEDORE!" Minerva's screaming had alerted Poppy._

"_Shush, shush dear, it'll all be over soon. Albus I suggest you wait outside- you know the drill". He left rather quickly not before whispering how sorry he was into his wife's ear._

_The memory began to fade again but it came back to the same room. This time however Minerva was clutching a small pink bundle._

Hermione guessed this was her. Her mother was standing just behind her and gave her a gentle hug. "There you are, this one's my favourite."

_Minerva was gently humming a lullaby to the baby. She began to tell the baby how much it was loved. "You sweetheart are the most beautiful baby I have ever seen. Yes you are. I will always love you darling- you are so loved already. Daddy said he would swim all of the worlds oceans for you. He came up with your name, thank god I stopped him with Jane as your middle name. Guess who's coming to see you today? Your big sister. She's called Lily and she's beautiful. Just as beautiful as you." There was a gentle knock at the door. "Come in". _

_Lily was beautiful. She came in right over to the bed wrapping an arm around her mother and instantly lighting up when she saw Hermione. "Ma, look at her, hello baby Hermione." Her husband James stood in the doorway._ Hermione felt an instant pang of guilt. Here was Harry's parents. She could feel her mother holding her closer while Lily was there. It was a strange sensation and also the thought that Dumbledore and McGonagall were her parents. The scene stayed fixed for a moment as both of her parents looked on adoringly at their daughters together. It also maybe because of the next memory.

_They came to her muggle parents house. Albus holding his wife and daughter. They were dressed in muggle clothes. He had on the most appalling flares that matched his purple shirt perfectly. Her mother looked far nicer in a sweater and long skirt. She looked as far from being pregnant as one could. She was carrying a small bundle close to her chest. They rang the doorbell and went inside. The door was closed behind them though. As Albus and Minerva came out, she saw Minerva wipe away a tear as Albus steered her towards their apparition point. _

"Why did you alter that memory?" Her question had been directed at her father more.

It was her mother who answered it though. "Because dear I did not want to relive it. That was one of the worst moments of my life- giving you up. It was worse with you than with Lily because I had less time with you and I knew already how hard it was."

The next memory was one that Hermione recognised. "This was my first night at hogwarts-wait what's happening we're flying through the feast."

_The image before her settled on the room they were in. Her parents were discussing her rather loudly. "She should know Albus. Don't you dare give me that line of well you'll get to spend plenty of time with her once she's been told. What about that promise and Lily? I got four years Albus. You didn't even let me keep Harry. I won't be able to tell Harry the truth either because it puts him in danger. He's all I have left of my daughter… of OUR daughter." Her famous Scottish temper carried on. "I have given you and this bloody school everything. I think it's time you gave me something. If you truly loved me you would let me tell the-"_

"_How can you ask that?" He was beginning to get angry. "Lily was my daughter too, do you not think I wanted to keep Harry? The reason you can't tell Hermione is because we agreed to let her have her childhood with her muggle parents. She needs it Minerva. Harry can't know yet because…well we have to wait until he is ready. I want to give you everything my dear but I can't. I know what you want most and telling Hermione and Harry will not bring Lily back. She will always be here my love." He had his hand rested on her chest just above her heart._

_It was Halloween next. The feast that Hermione had missed due to her mood with the boys. Her parents were happily eating their dinner as Quirrell came in. As he uttered the words panic ensued. Her fathers voice rang out across the hall. Hermione found it strange watching her parents heading towards the dungeons. _

"_For goodness sakes, how on earth did a troll get into the dungeons Albus?" The professor was walking by his side as usual or rather striding as they made their way to the dungeons. They searched high and low. "Wait can you hear that?"_

"_Actually I can professor McGonagall. Everyone upstairs listen for any noise."_

_The sight that met her mother's eyes nearly caused her to have a heart attack. She had split off by herself from the group and headed along towards the grand hall again when she heard a loud crash. It took all of her self control to not run over and scoop up her daughter and grandson- Hermione could feel her mother's hug tightening once more- she looked on as she lost five points. _

With that it faded and the next was towards the end of the year.

_They were in the room again. "I wish you had owled me sooner."_

"_Albus I did. I just cannot believe those three managed it. It was madness. Harry could have died…I told you I had an iffy feeling about Quirrell. We need to keep a close eye on those three. Trouble just seems to find them."_

"_Yes it does .At least my dear they have each other. Harry will be fine I spoke to him today. I told him that it was Lily's love that saved him. He seemed to understand. I was ever so tempted to tell him. That I leave to you my dear. I am giving you that, I just hope it's enough."_

_As she kissed him in agreement the memory moved on to a day that Hermione could clearly remember herself. _

"This was an awful day. Not as bad as giving you up or Lily's death but it was truly awful."

_The infirmary was dark. Outside the moon shone. Two people were sitting by a bed though. She recognised the still figure in the bed as herself. Her mother was stroking her forehead gently. Her father holding her hand. "Albus why did it get her, she isn't a true muggle born."_

"_But my dear she is. She is down as being a muggle born on school records. As far as the wizarding world knows she is. She will be fine though- Pomona's mandrakes are nearly ready. Even if they take me away- everything will be all right."_

"I don't want to see anymore please." She turned to look at the couple in front of her. They all came out of the pensive, some more gracefully than others. Hermione ended up on the floor.

"Do you understand Hermione?" Hermione looked at the woman in front of her. She saw what had made the professor cool and sometimes seem far too stern. She wasn't though. She had simply lost so much and been hurt unimaginably. She understood why she was so protective of Harry.

"Yes, I think I do. I mean it's a shock and I feel just all over the place but I suppose I could come around. It's strange to think of you as my parents, and that harry is my nephew. I have to keep this from him too. I suppose I shall have to live with you now?"

"No not if you don't want to. We spoke to your parents about it not long ago. We wondered whether you wanted to stay for Christmas since they're going skiing but you're not a massive fan of skiing are you?" Hermione saw that Minerva really did know a lot about her.

"How did you know that?"

"Your mother wrote me letters and sent pictures. You were such a gorgeous baby. I also would sneak visits. Your parents never saw me but you sometimes did. I would watch from the wall in my animagus form. Your father did not approve of such activities. I used to the same to Harry but I always found that more upsetting. I would often visit you after to make myself feel better about leaving the two of you with muggles. I will tell harry very soon dear- he was so devastated by Cedric's death. I just hope he can find peace. Now you'd better get some sleep- you have a double with me tomorrow."

"Wait one moment Hermione. Your mother has forgotten about your birthday present." Albus pulled out a square box. "You must remember dear, not a word to anyone." She gave him a hug his beard tickling her face. Minerva smiled seeing her husband soften instantly. When Hermione came over to her she purred slightly. Hermione gave her a quizzical look and then remembered her animagus form.

As the door shut behind their daughter, Albus and Minerva looked at each other. "She took it rather well don't you think my dear?"

"Yes I suppose she did. It's telling harry now. I just hope we're making the right decision."

**Okay I never thought I would do this sort of fanfic and I think I might just extend it into a second chapter. I really hope I haven't gone past sane with this- it is a pretty major change to jk's wonderful work but I think I might try and keep it HBP and DH compliant. Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter has been a lot harder to write. I really think this idea was nuts- don't follow ideas that come up close to midnight they will drive you do-lally. So hopefully this fits the last chapter well enough, if not please tell me- that is the point in reviews!**

"So, what happened last night then?" Ron had just finished stuffing bacon and eggs into his mouth before asking the question.

"Oh nothing really. They are quite an ordinary couple really. What? It was rather boring actually. I think their names are… Delilah and Finnegan? They were hippies and I…I was the mistake of one night." Hermione was rather impressed with her lie. Neither of the boys quite believed her but they let it go.

A few weeks later Harry received a letter. He had stopped expecting any post after Umbridge came to the school. Well he had told Sirius that It wasn't safe. The letter reminded him of one he received several years before.

Dearest Harry,

We were not quite sure how to tell you this but we are the only surviving members of your family. We want to meet with you to explain several things. Come to the portrait of Godric Gryffindor with the lion. Say "amare aeternam". The portrait will open for you. Do not tell anyone about this- the chamber here was specially built for members of Gryffindor to use after leaving the school.

Yours forever

-x

He folded the letter back up into his pocket. Hermione saw it but said nothing. Ron was too busy piling his plate with sausages. He pondered it for a moment. The writing was different from Hermione's letter but he couldn't help but wonder if the two were related.

The feast that night came and went quickly for Harry. He told his friends something about going to see Professor Dumbledore. Unbeknown to him this was partly true. He like Hermione found the painting quickly. He had used his invisibility cloak to stop anyone following him. As he entered the tunnel he heard a similar arugement to the one Hermione had.

"You cannot expect me to put up with her for much longer. I have already told you how barbaric her teaching methods are. Even Alastor was better. Don't you dare look at me like that you insufferable.."

"Well my dear if I had my way then she would be gone. You know why she is here. Hopefully it'll blow over soon and she'll be gone before much more damage is caused."

Harry recognised the voices almost instantly. As he opened the door the couple turned to look at him. He had caught them mid row. "You're Delilah and Finnegan?"

"What on earth? Harry where did you get such a preposterous idea. We're not Deliawho and whatever the other one was- we're the ones who sent you the letter".

"But Hermione said that the people she met where called Delilah and Finnegan" Albus chuckled. "You aren't the ones who met her are you?"

"Harry what I am going to say will come as a shock. A big shock." Albus had managed to stop chuckling his tone becoming far more serious. "We are your grandparents. Hermione is our daughter and your Aunt." Harry was shocked alright. He stumbled into the sofa sitting down unsure of what to do next.

"You..you..you're my grandparents? How?" He felt sick to his bones. "My fathers died years ago and so did my mothers."

"No harry your mother's true parents did not." Minerva had tentatively come over to sit beside him. "You see we are your mother's real parents. She was born in 1960. We couldn't keep her here it wasn't safe. We had to give her up for adoption- there was no other way. We told her when she turned sixteen like we told Hermione." She had turned his cheek so he was facing her. "We were going to wait until you were sixteen too but I felt you were ready for it. Now I know that you are maybe angry at us but understand we had no choice. Every decision was between lesser evils, even leaving you with those awful muggles."

Wait, YOU left me with them?" Harry had jumped up, he could feel his anger bubbling up. "You left me with the Dursleys even though I was not properly related to them. You could have saved me. You let me believe I was all alone. You let me be abused and you did nothing. " He was beginning to raise his arms- his anger spiralling out of control- years of anguish finally coming out. "Grandparents are supposed to protect their family. I obviously wasn't good enough. I obviously wasn't important enough. You just couldn't love me because….

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Albus bellowed at him. His eyes more on fire than he had ever seen. He looked down to his grandmother. Tears were threatening to fall down her cheeks and she was looking older, frailer.  
>"Now you will sit there young man and listen. We knew you were going to be angry but this is quite ridiculous."<p>

He sat down roughly on the sofa. He couldn't quite bear to face his grandmother. His grandmother. Family was something he had always wanted. Now he had it. And he had been horribly rude.

"Now Harry, we only left you there because well we couldn't take you back here and we wanted you to have a normal childhood. You would have been hounded from a young age it wasn't right. Petunia Dursley always believed that Lily was her sister. Her parents made sure of it. Your mother even felt it would be best." Harry had heard his "grandfather" speak many times but not like this. He was trying to reach into Harry's soul.

"Maybe we should explain more about his mother, Albus. He's got to know the full story." Minerva saw Albus nod in the direction of the dish they had used with Hermione. Minerva shook her head. "Harry would you like to see some photographs of your mother?"

She saw he wouldn't raise his head. It was obvious that he would be a lot harder to crack than both his mother and Hermione. She went and picked up a photo album. As she opened the first page she smiled. It had been a gift from Lily to her for her birthday just after Hermione was born. The first page had a message that would appear differently depending on who the person viewing the album was. If they were loved ones then the message of "amare aeternam" and those that should not be trusted "inimicos cave". Harry of course saw the first and knew what his mother meant.

"That's where you got the password from then?"

"Yes it was. Your mother was very talented at languages actually. The school doesn't offer them but during the summer her muggle parents sent her to France or Germany to help with it. She knew a little latin- only from reading a textbook in the library. Now this first page is a picture of…"

Harry looked at the woman in the picture. She was moving around with a tiny baby. Although the photograph was in black and white as well as several greys harry could see how dark the woman's hair was. The baby was sleeping soundly on her shoulder as she rocked and smiled away to the camera. The little routine played over and over again. Minerva had loved this photo. Her hair really did look good in that beehive. Her lips were also incredibly dark. She loved more than ever though the smile she had. The pride and love in her smile shined through without magic. It was one of the few photographs they had kept of Lily. The date was written neatly underneath March 1st 1960. Minerva stroked the page before turning it over to muggle pictures.

Harry couldn't help but laugh at his mother as a baby covered in her dinner. She was laughing away even if the shot was still you could see it. There was no date underneath these photos. The next showed her and petunia by the sea. His "Aunt" looked happy for once. She and Lily were paddling together holding hands. Lily must have only been about three making his aunt around four and a half.

As he progressed through the album he saw how close his Mother had been to Petunia. That was until they got to where his mother must have been around nine or ten. There was a shot of them swinging on the swings. Lily was smiling for the camera whilst Petunia gave her a horrible glare. "I guess that's when happy families ended."

Harry said it quietly but not quietly enough for just him to hear it. "Yes that was year Lily met Severus I believe. He told her about being a witch. Petunia took it badly." Albus had stayed silent as they looked through the album. He was remembering the letter that Petunia had sent him begging for a place. Minerva flicked the page. The photos were suddenly in colour.

Lily was standing in her Hogwarts uniform. Her hair really was red. Harry saw his muggle grandparents. His muggle grandmother was a pretty woman but she didn't have the same look as Minerva had on the first page. His muggle grandfather was handsome enough but he saw where his aunt got her slightly horse like features from. He stroked the page this time. They looked like good people and his mother really was happy.

The next photograph was a magical one. It was Lily in her Gryffindor robes with a pale boy who harry instantly recognise. "Snape" he growled.

Minerva simply stroked his back and carried on. Lily did look happy with this boy. The next was Lily with Minerva and Albus. It was just after she was made a prefect. He looked at his grandparents and saw how they both envied their past selves. They really did look happy. His grandfather had a slight auburn tint to his greying hair. He realised then who the green eyes that he and his mother shared belonged to. Minerva had the same green eyes except no one had noticed. She looked similar to how she had in the first photo except slightly older. Her smile was the same. He had never seen her smile like that except when he had won Gryffindor their first match. He understood why she was proud now.

The next photo was one that he had himself. His parents dancing was one that still haunted his dreams. They looked so alive yet he knew that they couldn't be further away. It was the most haunting thing about wizarding photos. Minerva had carried on quickly past this photo.

The photo after was one of the order of the phoenix during the first war. He saw that his grandparents stood side by side. For a split second he could almost see them looking at his parents in the front.

The next one was of Lily in a white gown. "She was given away by Albus due to the death of her muggle parents in a car accident. Yes I know that's what Petunia told you about your parents. Your mother looks beautiful doesn't she? She was so upset when Petunia didn't come. That was the beauty of your mother- she always saw the best in people."

You could feel the love coming from the photo. He saw Sirius beside his father and couldn't help but smile.

The very final photo was of a new born baby and his grandparents. "Was that me or Hermione?"

"You at just a day. We put that photo in along with the wedding one. It just seemed a good way to end it." His grandmother stroked the page delicately before shutting the album. "There was a second album but your grandfather misplaced it."

"Minerva I did nothing of the sort. May I remind you that Hagrid only wanted to look at it." Harry was enjoying this conversation. Although the prospect of them being related to him at first seemed weird it was actually feeling more and more natural. He thought of his photo album then.

"Did the photo album have a J and L on it?" his input stopping the bickering.

"why my dear boy yes it did- if I recall correctly it was a wedding present. Pity about losing it though. Had some wonderful photos of you in it."

"I know." Harry grinned- they really were an old married couple. "Because I have it."

"But how, who gave it to you?" His grandmother's voice had gone up in pitch.

"Hagrid of course." She turned around to scowl at Albus. "I also have the order of the phoenix photo, Sirius gave it to me at kings cross."

"Well I suppose these photos must have seemed rather boring then." Harry shook his head." Harry is there anything else you want to ask us?"

"emmm well what should I call you?" He didn't understand when they started laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing my boy except that Hermione asked exactly the same question. In class you must call us by our names and in front of any professors. Not even all of them know about our marriage. When you were a baby it was nana and papa but I think you may well have outgrown that. How about Gran and Granda? You could also just call us by our first names."

Harry shrugged his shoulders. He couldn't quite bring himself to call them that just yet. "What about Hermione, what's the story with her?"

"Well Harry Hermione was as you know born almost a year before you. When we found out about her we decided that it was more dangerous than ever to keep a child. So we found the grangers and at two days old we gave her to them. She took this slightly better than you at first. She will always be a Granger, no matter what people say unless she changes her name. She will be like your mother in that respect. Harry has she been acting differently since getting that letter on her birthday?"

"No gra..n. I don't think so. She's more stressed but that's because of Umbridge. Have you seen her since that night?" Harry had seen little change in Hermione except how much shorter she was with Ron.

"Yes we have. Your grandfather was away trying to fix the mess that Umbridge has got us in. Now Harry you can come any night you please. These chambers were built specially for Rowena Ravenclaw and Godric Gryffindor to keep their marriage a secret. We have been using them for the last forty years. Now one final thing before we send you back to your dormitory. You cannot tell anyone Harry. I hate to say it not even Mr Weasley. Hermione and you can discuss it but if I hear a rumour blazing around I will…I will personally deal with your punishment. Understood?"

Harry saw the usual Professor McGonagall coming through his grandmother. He nodded before mumbling good night and exiting the chamber.

Minerva collapsed back into the sofa. "I guess he took it well?"

"He'll come around. It must be strange for him and Hermione my dear. They have gone from being best friends to family. They will have to tell Mr Weasley eventually but you're right about not for now. "

"yes you are right. I do worry about him Albus. I always have. I suppose I always will. He's not like Hermione or even Lily he doesn't stop until he has done the damage to himself. Reckless is the word for it. He's too young to go up against Voldemort. Promise me Albus you'll keep him save. He's all that we have left of her."

Albus had come to sit beside her. "Of course darling. When have I ever let you down? However you must promise me also that you won't let Dolores ruin our school, do you agree?

"Of course. I just hope I don't end up in Azkaban. It's been so tempting to fire a few nasty hexes at her." They sat for a little longer watching the fire die before heading their separate ways.

I** think I will write a third chapter. I have no major plans for this but since everyone seems to be liking it, we could maybe squeeze a bit more story out. Sorry about it being shorter- the next one should be a bit longer! **


	3. Chapter 3

Weeks had passed since harry had been told. He and Hermione had begun to meet his grandmother once a week in the secret sitting room. He was still wary of his new found family. Hermione wasn't quite so. She had taken it well and was happy in the knowledge that in just a couple of days she would be with her parents for their first Christmas as a family. They would be at Grimmauld place for Christmas with the rest of the order but even so. She was planning on spend the second week with her muggle parents.

"She can't know." Harry was sitting with Hermione in the room. They had started calling it the "room" since they weren't quite sure what it meant for them. "About any of it. Not the meeting, not the defence against the dark arts classes and especially not the detentions."

"She's smarter than she looks Harry. If you get through tonight without her noticing that monstrosity on your hand then you've done well." She was getting rather angry at his drama-queen attitude.

"Well I don't want to talk about it. We need to ask her about the order tonight." Harry had calmed ever so slightly. "Sirius said he was happy back in the summer but I guess I need to ask them too."

"Harry you know that they can't be your guardians don't you?" Hermione knew that Harry wanted them to take him away from the Dursleys but they had already told him how they simply couldn't turn up and say he was their grandson. "If they could they would. She's already told you that. Does Sirius know yet?"

"Yes and no not as far as I know."

"Yes and no what? Oh wait, yes to you knowing, and No to Sirius knowing are you going to ask him next time there's an order meeting?"

Harry gave a silent nod. They sat for a few minutes before Hermione wandered over to look at the book shelf. It contained several photo albums and well-thumbed wizard and muggle books. She ran her finger over their spines and thinking of how Hogwarts had become so arduous since the toads arrival. They stayed in these positions until Minerva practically flew in.

"So here you are." She smiled warmly at the two of them. Hermione came back over to sit on the sofa with Harry. "A cup of tea since Albus is not here to force hot chocolate onto you?"

"Well I suppose. We have to be back to our dorm soon. Umbridge has begun strolling past the portrait. We can't get in without the fat lady seeing us." Hermione was looking concerned at Harry.  
>"She's bad enough in class isn't she Harry?"<p>

"Hermione I don't want to talk about it." He was staring into the fire his eyes steely and Hermione knew she had lost the battle.

"Well then. Drippy! Drippy!" There was a sudden pop as the deputy's house-elf appeared.

"Yes professor McGonagall?" The elf was kind and she had been with Minerva for several years.

"Ahh Drippy. Now I would like a pot of tea and something sweet- I'll let you chose." She smiled at the house elf similar to how she had to Harry and Hermione. As the house elf made its way to the kitchens she came and sat between the two teenagers. "So you said that you needed to ask me for something- the two of you?"

"W..we..we want to join the order properly." Hermione stopped for a second to study Minerva's face. It crumpled for a second before she pursed her lips and waited for Hermione to continue. "We're sick of not being able to do anything. It's not like we want to go out on secret missions but we could help. You will need us no matter what father says and Harry at least should be allowed in."

"Hermione, Harry the order is dangerous even if you aren't going out on missions. There is a reason that Molly shooed you out this summer. You will get to join soon- I promise. You have to understand though how precious you are" she had rubbed both of their knees with this last comment. "I will bring it up at the next meeting and who knows what will happen."

Drippy had apparated with a pop and she placed a neat little tea set down on the coffee table in front of them. The cups and pot were a glorious deep red and green tartan. She had also brought up a plate of ginger newts. "Is that all Professor McGonagall?"

"Yes thank you Drippy, you can return to your duties." The house elf smiled and with another small pop was gone. Minerva began to pour the cups of tea as she carried talking.

"Now you two are coming to Grimmauld place this year and we have a special treat lined up for you. Before you ask I will not tell you. You can go home on the express and Mrs Weasley will meet you." Hermione was diligently drinking her cup of tea and Minerva passed Harry his. "Now you of cour- HARRY!" She had seen the cut that covered his left hand. "WHO did this to you?" Her face a flame and her voice thunderous suddenly.

"No one"

"Harry James Potter! You will tell me right now this is barbaric, this sort of punishment was banned years ago, I wish someone had made it illegal the-"She had begun to rant and rave. Harry looked almost as angry.

"It was Umbridge." Hermione unsure of what to do as the rant carried on and Harry sat still unyielding. As she blurted it out, she saw the look of betrayal on Harry's face. Her mother fired up even more.

"SHE d. that? I should have known. This is ridiculous- wait until your grandfather hears young man he will be furious. How could we have not seen it. I will not stand by and let her do this to any of my stud-"

"Enough." Harry had shot up, angry at Hermione, angry at Umbridge and angry that his grandmother was making a fuss over him. "You will NOT tell him. I can handle this myself. And you Hermione, how could you?"

"Harry i..i had no choice." Hermione's pleading eyes bore into him but he carried on.

"If you try to stop her then she's won. She's gotten a response and she can never win. If she wins then Cedric died for nothing…Don't bother professor I'm already on my way." With that he stormed along to his dorm.

Minerva stood for a minute dumbfounded. "He didn't mean it mother, he was just upset."

"I know." She finally answered flattening out her robes and picking her tea back up as she sat down again. "He was far too harsh on you though. I have had my suspicions that her punishments were not by the book but there is so little I can do even as deputy. Could you tell me dear why she gave him the punishment?"

"For telling the truth about voldemort. She nearly gave me one when I said about the lack of any practical work."

"She is quite unbelievable. If I remember I taught her- she was not the most talented witch but she took a liking to the nasty side of magic. She was never too extreme but sadly a stereotypical slytherin."She sighed, thinking of those days before Tom became so powerful, her thoughts turning back to Harry. "I'm worried he's being eaten alive by those accusing him of lying. Rita Skeeter and that retched prophet."

"It's not just her. A few of the boys have been getting on to him. Some of them have changed their tune a bit."

"Ohhh why is that?"

"Errmmm well." Hermione wasn't sure whether to reveal the truth to her mother or to keep it a secret to protect harry. "He's umm just started helping people studying and he's been helping more with their defence against the dark arts. He's basically filling the role of practical teacher."

"Well that is interesting." She had put her tea down. "Why is he doing it?"

Hermione nodded. "He seems to believe he has to be all noble. The boy who lived. Ron doesn't seem very bothered about it all most of the time but I worry about Harry. He thinks that he has a duty to help people protect themselves."

"Why does he have to do that. You know his father was the same. Dolores will not get away this. Now dear I think you should go back to your dorm, to check on Mr Potter?"

"Yes mother." Hermione left Minerva to mull over what had just happened. She would be having a very long conversation with Albus when he returned.

That night she was awoken abruptly. Her conversation with Albus had gone on into the small hours of the night and she had barely laid her head on the pillow when she awoken by a lions roar.

**So that is chapter 3! I would like to say a massive thank you to everyone who has reviewed or added this to their alerts! I have plans for a chapter 4 as long as people are still enjoying this!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So this is rather short but the next chapter should be up soon- like tomorrow if I get typing tonight! I am so happy to hear how much everyone is enjoying it, thanks for the reviews.**

The news that Arthur Weasley had been attacked and Harry was in some way linked to it startled Minerva. He had looked so tormented when she found him. Arthur was in many ways the father that harry had always needed. It had brought home the need that harry had for parental figures. She knew that both she and Albus should be helping with these roles. 

"_Albus you can't just expect him to deal with everything. He is just a boy. He has seen enough without some crackpot screwing with his mind too."_

"_Minerva I just don't know what to do anymore. .." _

"_Neither do I Albus neither do i."_

Christmas was a simple affair. Albus and Minerva only managed to get away for that. Hermione was happy with this and Harry was focused solely on Sirius. He had struggled talking to his grandparents after his outburst in the headmaster's office. His grandmother had been paying more attention to him however she still didn't seem to know about the army and he intended to keep it that way. Hermione and Harry had several more presents than the year before. They had also finally told Ron.

"They're WHAT?" He nearly choked as Hermione explained. "How the hell did that happen?"

"Well Ronald, I hope I don't have to explain what happens when a daddy loves a mu-"

"Yey, yey but still bloody hell!"

"Well the thing is Ron, there's more." Harry was enjoying the look of disgust on his friends face.

"How could there be more- you don't have like a twin or something, do you Hermione?"

"No but I think Harry should tell you."

"They're my grandparents. Hermione is technically my aunt." He couldn't help but laugh out loud at how far Ron's jaw had dropped.

"BLOODY HELL!" Ron turned from Hermione to harry one after the other over and over again. "That means you're related?"

"Yes it does. It doesn't need to change anything. Their marriage is a secret. You cannot tell a soul Ron and we mean it. McGonagall will come after you."

"So does that mean you have to live with them Harry and you too Hermione?"

No. They can't just take Harry and I have my adoptive parents, so nothing will change. They're also still our professors in school, I will not call her mother in class before you ask."

"So what are we going to do at the next meeting?" Harry was checking, making sure that no one was up in the tower with them. The astronomy tower had become the only place the toad would avoid because of her fear of heights. "I was thinking a patronus, everyone seemed so keen and I think it's do-able, even Neville is progressing well enough to consider it."

"That's fantastic Harry- what do you think Ron?"

"Yey I suppose. I still can't get over that." He was shaking his head and Hermione and Harry were worried that they should have waited. "I mean Dumbledore and McGona-"

"Enough Ron. We don't discuss your family, do we?" Hermione was giving him a defiant stare. "Now I believe we may be late for dinner."

"Hermione you haven't seen Cho have you? She was looking forward to the next meeting she told me so. "

"Harry it's fine. There was a cold going around. Lavender had it- she kept me up for two nights coughing."

Before they could continue their conversation though their ears began to ring as they felt vibrations coming from the wall. Harry would soon be seeing Cho again.


	5. Chapter 5

**So told you this would be quick. I'm not so sure about the next chapter and when to set it. I was hoping this fanfic could fit into the books/films as a missing scene. Hopefully this will live up to your high expectations!**

"I cannot believe that man." Minerva had nearly worn a hole in the carpet with her pacing. Albus's sudden departure had come as something of a surprise. She had thought there would be a chance for a goodbye at least. Hermione was patiently waiting for her to calm down but she wasn't ready just yet. "He said I would know what to do, but I don't."

"Yes you do. You've done it before. He's hardly been here this year, you've had to be headmistresses several time. Your duties won't change but You are his deputy." Hermione was trying to give her best pep talk. You are head of Gryffindor, best chaser in half a century, youngest ever animagus. She doesn't have anything on you, you know that."

"Oh dear I suppose you are right but it was actually I was the first female captain for quidditch. Dippet thought that your father and I were having a secret affair. We weren't then but we were rather close. I remember warning him to not to get too defensive but he never listens, I doubt that he ever will. I suppose that everything has it's time even me."

"Minerva Mcgonagall, have you not listened to anything I just said?" She was starting to lose her patience.

"Yes of course I have now are you ready for some tea?" She had several questions to ask about what Dumbledore's army was.

"I guess we should go ahead, Harry should be here by now if he were coming."

"Ohh Harry. How could I have forgotten." She momentarily scolded herself. "Drippy will bring 3 cups and enough for Harry should he join us."

"He was pretty upset by the whole thing. He was at the feast but he's been in his dorm the rest of the time. Even Ron couldn't get an answer out of him."

"I was worried about him pulling a stunt like that." She had stood back up ready to begin pacing. She stopped dead in her tracks though. There was a sound though coming from the long passage out to the corridor. "Oh no."

"Umbridge." Hermione saw the colour drain from her mother's face as she uttered the word. She stayed in her seat watching Minerva nod her cat senses suddenly in overdrive. The voice was still outside the portrait but it was only just.

"Hermione go to my office now." Minerva kept her voice low and watched as Hermione made her way to the passage. Minerva turned her attention back to the origin of the voice.

"I assume that you can remember our conversation today and you should be well aware of the school rules. I will remind you that they are there for a reason."

Minerva came up to the portrait hole peeking through the tiniest gap. She could see that awful pink wool and short figure. The other figure almost made her gasp.

"But professor I simply wanted to stretch my legs that can't be against the rules and anyway the curfew isn't for 10 minu-"

"No buts Mr Potter. You never learn, do you? First your lies and now dis-obedience and insolence. Thank goodness I took over from Dumbledore when I did or else we could have a whole set of you."

Minerva waited hoping that Harry could refrain from doing anything stpid. She saw his hand reach for his wand ad then move away from it. It was hard to hear her husband insulted but she knew that the worst thing she could do was spring out and defend him. Harry could tell that Dolores wanted a response and so he didn't give one other than turning around and walking towards his common room. Dolores gave a triumphant little "ummp" before turning to the portrait and Godric.

"Why Godric, I fear your days may be numbered along with some of your gryffindors." Minerva for a second thought that she had seen her and directed the last comment at her. Dolores sauntered back to her new office happy that she had gotten one up on the boy who lived.

Hermione had been waiting with the pot of tea that Drippy had taken to the office when she found no one in the sitting room. She was considering leaving but knew she may well be needed for further support. When her mother did sweep back into the room she almost wished she had gone. She looked older, frailer almost like she had been attacked. "Mother what happened, here sit down."

Minerva slumped into the chair gratefully taking the cup of tea adding sugar that she usually avoided. She drank in large gulps her hands shaking slightly. Once her nerves had settled slightly she placed the tea back on her desk, removing her glasses and pinching the bridge of her noes just like Albus did. "Harry was there."

"Hermione was taken aback. "Umbridge caught him coming into the passage?"

"No I don't think he had tried to get in. They were stopped right outside. She was testing him though. Thank god he didn't rise to the challenge. There's something that's worse though."

What?" Hermione was slightly scared her mother's entrance but she was trying to hid it.

"Umbridge said something to Godric Gryffindor in the painting. It wasn't just directed at him though. I think it was directed at me."

"What did she say, mother please tell me." Hermione was kneeling in front of her and had her hands clasped tightly.

"She said that Godric your days are numbered along with some of your gryffindors." She was trembling fighting the urge to cry. "I knew that she was after me. Oh darling she's not just going to take your father but also your mother away."

"I will be fine. She hasn't done anything with you yet."

"Yes well these meetings will have to stop. You can still come to me as your head of house but I suspect that we will have to avoid any of that. Now I have to speak to you about whatever dumbledores blazing army is. She said something about it at the dinner table tonight. "

"Well emm…" Hermione had wandered over to the window eager to avoid Minervas stare.

"Hermione I am not angry at you." She stayed seated watching her daughter visibly relax. "I only want to know what this army did. I will only be angry if it was something ridiculous."

"Well when we told you about harry helping people with defence against the dark arts we meant as in a club. He was a fantastic teacher even with Neville."

"What sort of spells did he teach you?"

"Expelliamus as well as other spells and today we were working on our patronus. Then Umbridge broke in."

You should have told me sooner, I could of maybe helped." The tone of her voice was reassuring but it had a slight edge to it.

"You couldn't of. Imagine what Umbridge would have done to you if you had. Harry swore me to secrecy. He wanted to protect you and father. It had a lot to do with him not being allowed in the order I suspect. It was me and Ron who convinced him to do it though."

"Harry swore you to secrecy? Well I will have words. Looking at how things are going then maybe I won't. Now if anything should happen then you must be there for Harry he needs you and Ron more than anything. The order will help you, if anything happens tell severus. Now I think it's time we end this discussion, don't you?"

"Can I not stay? Just for a little longer. I won't get to see you again like this for a while."

"Of course but I have my rounds in fifteen minutes. I will escort you back to Gryffindor tower, understood?" Hermione gave a weak nod seeing that her mother was back to her usual strict demeanour. "Before you do go I would like one last hug, I will miss those."

Had Hermione known what fate lay ahead of her mother then she may well have hugged her harder or snuck out to see her again after that night.


	6. Chapter 6

That summer was one that few of the order would forget. Sirius's death and the battle weighed heavily on everyone's minds. Hermione was to spend the first two weeks with her muggle parents and the next two with Minerva and Albus. The last three would be spent with the Weasleys and the order like normal. Harry decided to return to privet drive. After his outburst in Albus's office he had avoided his grandparents keeping his grief bottled up. He would be joining them for the two weeks that Hermione was there only because he felt she needed the company. Minerva's attack had affected Hermione deeply. Harry had wished he hadn't said about going to the tower. His mind had been filled with grief over Sirius however and left Hermione to worry alone as they took the train home.

As Harry told the Dursleys that he would be spending his holidays away from the third week they carried on watching stars in their eyes, happy to only have to put up with his presence for two weeks.

Hermione had a very different first night home. Her mum had prepared a feast of all her favourites and they spent the night asking how the year had been listening to her stories of the Weasley twins and she also informed them of Minerva's attack. They saw how upset she was and tried to comfort her but they no longer had the same comfort that they had for all those years. Whether it was the revelation that they were not her biological parents or five years of spending most of the year away or that she had simply grown up. Whatever it was it hung over them for the remainder of those two weeks. They went to the theatre, out for dinner and visited Hermione's grandparents. She was beginning to look at her room as someone else's and her house as someone else's. Packing up her trunk on the last day was far easier than it had been before and this time she knew that she was going home to the wizarding world where she really did belong.

Harry was more than happy to meet Hermione at the leaky cauldron after his two weeks. They had been the usual sorry affair of Dudley and his gang. They were going to meet Albus here and he would take them to the small cottage that he and his wife shared on the island of Skye. Hermione sighed when she saw harry. He was pale and looked thinner than he had at the end of term. She gave him a warm embrace as they settled down for a quick drink while they waited. They didn't have to wait long as Dumbledore strode in at 11 o clock on the dot.

"Good you're here. Now give me two seconds." He pointed his wand at Harry's trunk first and they watched as it shrank down to the size of small chocolate bar. He then did the same with Hermione's. Hedwig had already flown to the cottage, happy to be free of the Dursleys and her cage.

They were soon emerging from a green flame into a small sitting room. The walls were bright and the windows looked out over the North Sea completely uninterrupted. There was a small walnut writing desk in a little alcove next to the fireplace. There was two sofas both draped with a blue tartan blanket and had pillows to match. They could see two doors leading off the room. One to the kitchen and the other in the hallway. There was also several shelves of books, many of them similar looking to the ones in the sitting room at Hogwarts. There were however many framed photos in this room. As they came in harry and Hermione looked at them. There were a few of a red headed girl that they assumed to be lily. One of harry- it looked like a school photograph. There were several of Hermione which also looked like school ones. As Albus came out behind them he ushered them to the kitchen. There was a smell of cakes baking wafting out from the small room. They found Minerva balancing a tray of scones and her walking stick.

"Minerva I told you NOT to do anything. Now sit down." He had marched over and plucked the tray out of her hands. She wasn't so keen to do so.

"They were finished. I am not an invalid Albus I can still take a tray of scones out of the cooker." She was getting quite worked up.

"We've been over this. Now you are to rest and enjoy the company of your guests." She hadn't seen them as Albus had made her sit down with her back to them.

"Oh harry, Hermione!" She stood up and hobbled over to them one arm outstretched. "I'm sorry that you had to see that. Now would you like to see your rooms?"

She pointed them to another door that led into the hallway. There was a cloak rack next to the front door and a doorway into what looked like a dining room. A long thin cabinet stood opposite the stairs. There was a door under the stairs that much to Harry's relief was a toilet. They travelled up the stairs and were soon among the sloping ceiling. The landing was simple there was a chair underneath a skylight. It had a little table and lamp beside it. The hall walls were baby blue and the sky melted into its surroundings perfectly. They were first shown the small bathroom that had a roll top bath and was the first door on the right as you came up the stairs. The door to the left was Harry's room. The room had snitch wallpaper. The room although small was spacious in its own way. The trunk was resized and sat at the end of his bed. The bed was a double one with a thick duvet. Harry couldn't help but smile when he saw a picture of him and his parents sitting on the fireplace. The room suited him. Hermione's suited her just as much. It was at the other end of the landing. There was floral wall paper along with a cast iron bed similar to Harrys. There was a chair by the window. Both Hermione and harry had windows looking out onto the sea. "Now if you want to change anything go ahead. We won't mind."

Hermione opened up her trunk and took out all of her knick knacks. The teddy she had always had. Her copies of the secret garden and ballet shoes. She also took out harry present and hid it at the back of her wardrobe. He would hopefully like it. The room was beginning to feel more and more like hers. She decided to see how harry was getting on. She came to his door and stopped afraid of what she might see. She could hear him crying.

Harry had begun to take things out of his trunk when a photo came out from the pile of clothes he was holding. He had picked it up and sat down almost instantaneously as he saw who was smiling up at him. Sirius had his arm around harry and was laughing about some joke. He began to let huge sobs come out. They racked his body as he stared into the photo desperate to hear his laughter again. He sat like this and then heard a gentle knock. "Harry?"

The figure came and wrapped her arms around him, rocking him gently. He didn't stop however; the sobs in fact became more ferrous. It was some of the first comfort he had ever experienced. He knew that his grandmother had to be in pain holding him in this position but he couldn't stop. It was like a dam opening, all of the emotion running free.

Hermione peeked around the door frame and saw her mother comforting harry and decided to just leave them to it. She could smell the scones and decided that a pot of tea may be in order. Her grandfather was sitting in the kitchen spreading jam over his buttered scone waiting for some company. "Ahh Hermione, scone?"

She was surprised at how good they tasted. It was like magic. Rather ironic considering magic had probably been used to make them. She finished it quickly along with a cup of tea, hungry from travelling and unpacking. There was still no sign of Harry or her mother.

"Now dear would you like a little tour?" Her father seemed unfazed by the lack of harry and Minerva. When she nodded he picked up a set of car keys and headed out the front door to an old 1960s convertible. "My one and only car. It's hard to believe that I bought this thirty years ago. Your mother thought I had gone quite mad then again she often does."

"Father I was wondering why we didn't go to one of the family manors?" Hermione said as she got into the car.

"Well you see Minerva's never had a manor, her father was a minister until his death. Your grandmother lives here on Skye. My family home is in ruins thanks to my father. So we didn't go to one of the family manors because there wasn't one. We bought the cottage after lily was born. She and James would often visit- their room is the one that harry is in. Now where to first?"

Harry never heard the car drive off and he didn't manage to stem the flow of tears until finally he felt dry and tired. Minerva could feel him grow heavier and knew that if she didn't lay him back now she may never be able to. As she began to tuck him in and continue soothing the last weak cries that came out she couldn't help but look at the photo of her daughter and James with harry. "Oh lily what has he done to your boy." She stayed with harry until his tears had completely subsided and he was in a deep sleep. It had been painful to hold him like that but it broke her heart to see him so upset. She went downstairs to make herself a cup of tea and try one of the scones hoping that Albus would stop for fish and chips. She went back up and sat next to harry stroking his temple in the hope that her being there would protect him.

Hermione had enjoyed her afternoon out seeing the sights. They had stopped off to get fish and chips and she had been promised along with harry, Scotland's unhealthiest treat a deep fried mars bar. They had arrived to find the house in darkness and crept upstairs to find Minerva sitting whispering to harry as he slept. She stayed in that position as the door squeaked open.

"How is he, Minerva?" Albus's voice was grave and Minerva sighed and stood up to join him at the door.

"He's devastated. He just couldn't stop." She was visibly upset by Harry's outpouring. "Why did it have to be him, he's already lost so much, why did they have to take Sirius too?"

"Come on let's leave him to sleep. I think you need to eat some dinner and then have a nice bath before bed." He guided her down the stairs Hermione following not far behind.

The morning after almost everyone woke up feeling refreshed. Everyone that was except Minerva. She had been kept awake by the feeling that something was wrong. She slept late into the morning and when Albus sent harry into wake her she was relieved to see him back to his usual self. "Harry…harry I was so worried. I need to speak to you later today with your grandfather. Now go sort out the tea, I'll be down in a minute."

Hermione was sitting out in the small garden to the back of the house reading an old book on transfiguration. "It's nothing to worry about harry I'm sure."

"Oh they're beckoning me in. I'd better go." She barely blinked as she kept on reading.

"Now harry we want to make sure you know that you will always be welcome here." His grandmother was trying her hardest to discuss the day before as gently as possible. "Sirius's death is horrible, so is any death. Harry the important thing is that you let it out in a controlled way. You need to manage your grief. You also need to live your life. If you died instead would you want Sirius to sit around and waste his life? No of course not and so you need to keep fighting, keep living for Sirius. He would be so proud." She reached out and squeezed his hand. He gave a weak smile, his head down avoiding their eyes. "I think I'm going to get some fresh air."

"Now harry there is something else we need to discuss. I will need your help to get an important tool for the order. Now it has to be a secret from your grandmother. We'll go just before you're due to arrive at the Weasleys. It is vital. Now I think we should go join them in the garden don't you? Grab that tray of breakfast please?"

As they all tucked into the fruit salad and pancakes. The sun was up high in the sky by the time that Hermione placed down her book and everyone stretched out. They had decided to go meet Minerva's mother. Katherine McGonagall was in her 120th year. She was still fit as a fiddle and in many ways she was free to practice the magic that she had been forbidden from doing so in her marriage to Malcolm McGonagall and it suited her perfectly. As Minerva got into the chair she signed slightly her nerves aggravating the pain in her chest. Before any of them could ask if she was okay she quickly said "So everyone ready?"

The little house they came to was only half an hour's drive away and it was up a single track road. Katherine McGonagall looked not a day over eighty her hair white and fluffy but her eyes were quick and her skin was still smooth. She strode over to the car and opened up her daughter's door. "You should have let me come visit. I mean it Minerva, surviving four stunners is nothing to chuckle at. Now come inside." She helped her daughter up much to her outcry and foistered her onto Albus as soon as she was up. "Now you must be Harry and you must be Hermione, come on give me a hug." Both of them were taken aback by the warm welcome they had received. Although Minerva was never cold she was never quite so well loud as her mother and her hugs were definitely not quite so bone crushing. "Look at you two. Harry you've grown so much and your eyes. You've-"

"Yes my mother's eyes."

"No I was going to say your grandmothers and my husbands. Oh Hermione aren't you beautiful. Now you must come inside and have some food." Harry was smiling for the second time that day and everyone felt instantly welcome in the small but and ben. It really was a tiny little cottage. A small sitting room and kitchen and a bedroom was a tiny en-suite. She lead them out to the garden though were a table had a pot of tea and scones that looked similar to the ones yesterday.

"Ahh Katherine, the famous McGonagall scones. Minerva made some yesterday." Albus sat down after helping his wife into a chair. She was still furious at being treated like an invalid. She flounced down into the chair giving both her husband and her mother a dark glare. Both took no notice of it, like one would with a spoilt child. Harry and Hermione sat down next to her thinking it would be good to keep some space between her and her mother. Hermione had had one of the scones the day before and knew how good they were. Harry finally took one of them and his face lit up after one bite. "Wow these are like magic."

"Well dear what do think the special ingredient is?" Katherine was relaxed by everyone's laughter. "Now you two must tell me all about your year at Hogwarts, I also want to know how you felt when these two dropped the bombshell on you."

They told her all about the letters and the sitting room. She was interested in everything. They also told her about Umbridge and when she heard about the blood quills she flamed up not quite like her daughter or harry but she was still visibly angry. "Albus, Minerva you allowed that sort of punishment in the school? You should be ashamed."

"Of course we didn't mother. We tried to stop her but remember she chased Albus out and well you know exactly what she did to stop me." Minerva had been quietly watching the two youngsters tell their tale but this had made her angry, both she and Albus would never endanger the pupils.

"I'm sorry dear. I guess it's what the world is coming to. I'm just glad it's stayed mild up in this end of the country. Malcolm send his best wishes dear I was supposed to tell you that Ethel gave birth to a little boy three weeks ago. Now you two must continue on with the story- these Weasley twins sound fantastic."

They left that night after being well fed and entertained by the older witch. She showed them photograph albums as well as several films taken during the 1930's. The life that it showed reminded Harry of how he used to dream. Everyone was smiling, they were laughing, happy. Hermione saw something different. It reminded her of the summer she spent in France with her parents before the letter came. It was the last summer before magic became real. It was the last summer that she could remember her parents being truly happy.

The next few days were spent out in the garden or out on the beach or in the little rowing boat heading to a little inlet where they would have picnics, sunbathe and read books. Harry had not forgotten Sirius but he felt that he owed it to everyone to be happy. Minerva was beginning to use her walking stick less and less although she would still be caught with a slight grimace in her face as she climbed up the stairs or got into the car or boat. She tried her best however to surround Hermione and Harry with love. At least 10 photos were taken daily or a small film. She was desperate to record this holiday knowing too well how precarious life was becoming. Hermione felt truly at home and was dreading leaving. She felt slightly guilty for her muggle parents knowing that she had felt the same dread just by being in their house. She had written them a postcard and tried to not sound too happy. She was happy to see Harry smiling and laughing.

Two nights before they were due to leave something dreadful happened. Hermione and Harry had gone to bed just before Minerva and Albus. They checked on Harry as they had every night. As they came into Hermione's room they both stopped in shock. Outside the window they could see an eerie green glow. Albus moved over to the window to get a better look as he did so he stopped giving a little cry. Minerva had stood by the door hoping that it wasn't what she thought it was. She hurried over when he cried out though hoping that it wasn't what they had always feared. She didn't just cry out when she saw it though she crumpled, first dropping her walking stick and then falling to her knees. "No, it can't be."

"I'll go, you stay here. Our wards are strong they shouldn't find you." He had recovered and knew what he had to do. "Hermione, wake up sweetheart. Now I have to go sort something out but I need you to go wake harry and make a strong pot of tea add some fire whiskey."

Before Hermione could move he was gone silently. She sat up and saw her mother sobbing. She jumped up trying to decide whether to get harry or stay with her. "Oh mother what happened?"

Minerva struggled with the words before simply pointing out of the window. Hermione looked out and saw the dark mark directly above a familiar house. "Oh no."

The next two days were sombre. Minerva stayed in one of the wingback chairs in the living room. Hermione and Harry had never seen her quite so distraught. They could tell by the look on Albus's face that the attack on Katherine's cottage had been dreadful. Her funeral was to be held in three days' time. They would be staying on and going to the Weasels after. Harry had to go and help Albus with his mission tonight but Hermione would have the harder task of keeping Minerva occupied enough to know that they weren't missing. Easier said than done. She had been upset by the death of her grandmother. Although she barely knew her there was an instant connection. She was planning to go through the photograph albums of her growing up and tell her the stories surrounding the photographs.

Once harry and her father were gone, Hermione sat down beside Minerva in front of the fireplace. She took out the first album from the bookcase. This one wasn't one of her but her parents after they were first married. She saw several photos of Katherine and Malcolm McGonagall when she flicked through it and decided to try another one. She then came to one of Lily. She also decided to not use that one. It seemed horrible that her mother had lost so much for choosing to be good. She then found one that had photos of her growing up. As she settled down Minerva finally moved her eyes away from the fire to see what Hermione was holding. The album was one that she had often gone through when feeling bad about her life. As Hermione opened the album she saw the first picture was one of her on a swing. Her hair blonde at the time was static and she had a look of pure joy on her face. "That's the park where Mum used to take me for our walks. We need to go for one there sometime." She had gone through ten photographs before she finally came to one of her as an angel for a nativity play. Minerva smiled. "We went and saw that play. You looked straight at us at one point." Hermione was startled by this comment. "Really? I don't remember seeing you."

"Oh that was deliberate. We used to do it for Harry's things to. There's a special charm that means people won't pay us any attention. Your grandfather also snuck into Harry's parent evenings. It's very handy being invisible. You both were such special children. I remember during that play you forgot your line. You had to say 'amen'. You then said 'imen'.Your mother and father saw us a couple of times and smiled. "They spent the rest of the time talking and neither of them noticed Harry and Albus return with fish suppers and the long promised deep fried mars bar.

Leaving the cottage and the couple was hard for both Hermione and Harry. They had seen their parents and grandparents in a whole new light. Minerva had stopped using the walking stick completely and Albus was getting ready to head out on a secret order mission. They would see them again for an order meeting at the end of the holidays. Harry and Hermione were headed for the burrow and were excited to spend some time with their favourite wizard family bar their own.

**So that is it. Not sure whether to do HBP or to leave it there. I don't particularly want to story to dry up. Please review like always!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So I have decided to finally start rewriting this. I will delete most of the chapters already up and replace them or re-upload them later. The epilogue is also going to change.**

September 19th 1996

"Did you get the note from _them?" _ Harry nodded. They had been to see their relatives a couple of times but that night Minerva had organised Hermione a little birthday party albeit her and her husband, the golden trio and she hadn't told Hermione but Mrs Weasley and Hermione's muggle parents.

"What did your parents send you?" Harry noticed a few were giving them suspicious glances.

"My present hasn't arrived yet, which is odd. Thank you for the Bracelet- it's beautiful." It was Ginny who had picked it out for him but he didn't tell Hermione- the way she glanced at Ginny when she said it meant that she had probably figured it out. Ron had given her some sweets- he was always useless with presents. Neville had given her a special sort of lily and Luna had given her a quibbler subscription. Ginny had gone shopping and bought her a top or something. Harry couldn't quite remember.

"I'm sure it got held up in the post." Ron was still stuffing sausages into his mouth. He and Ginny were the only two who knew of Harry and Hermione's relationship with the deputy and headmaster. Harry didn't want any more trouble. He had been met with some trouble from a few of the boys. Much to his relief it seemed to be calming down.

"I suppose. Oh well we'd better get to potions." Both boys groaned making Hermione laugh slightly. "It's not that bad."

"It's not for Harry." Ron nudged him. "Liquid luck… sorry Hermione I shouldn't have reminded you about that on your birthday." She sighed, trying to rein in her self-control.

"No Ronald but then again knowing you shouldn't probably say something has never stopped you before has it." He was left rather dumbfounded but then Lavender Brown came up to him, whisking him off.

Harry muttered a quick bye before making sure no one was around. "Don't worry about it Hermione- maybe Gran has it?"

"Maybe. Remember dinner tonight and then straight to their sitting room."

"Got it."

Dinner went quickly although Hermione noticed a few of her favourites when the food appeared- she looked up to the head table, her father giving her a quick wink. She was rather upset when Harry, Ron and Ginny seemed to run off without her. She followed after them feigning a small huff. Sometimes she liked to be by herself if only for a moment- she would have been learning to drive a muggle car this year if she hadn't come to Hogwarts. She still sometimes wondered what would have happened to her if she hadn't come here. As a little girl she had always said she would do law because she didn't particularly like blood or teeth. She came to the painting and didn't even think twice about the password. However Godric wouldn't let her in straight away.

"Wait here Hermione dear." A moment later Harry came out with a blindfold.

"Harry what on earth are you doing with that?" HE shushed her and tied it around her eyes firmly before taking her hand and leading her down the tunnel into the sitting room. They stopped and as he gently pulled it off there was a cheer of "Happy Birthday Hermione!"

A big banner hung across one of the walls and there was a cake, drinks and food set up against another. The biggest surprise was not the pile of presents on the coffee table but the people at the party. Most of the Weasleys were there and so was Remus and Tonks. The biggest surprise was her muggle parents though. Hermione ran towards them.

"I thought you had forgotten."

"Hermione why on earth would you think that?" Jean Grainger studied her for a moment. "Was it because you got no post today?"

"Well yes." She blushed furiously.

"Well how about you open your presents now?" Mr Grainger smiled at her kindly. Hermione began to move towards the pile. "The presents in the red paper are from your mother and I and the others are from everyone else."

Within half an hour Hermione had shelled most of her gifts. She just had the blue pile left to go. She checked the label and smiled. Harry recognised the wrapping paper. It was the same paper that he had had wrapped around his birthday presents. His grandparents had probably bought him more but he wouldn't tell Hermione that. She began to open the gifts and smiled as a tattered old book fell out of the first package. Minerva saw her delight and quickly explained. "It was mine when I was your age- I thought you'd find it interesting."

"Oh I love it." She embraced Minerva whispering "thank you".

By the time she had finished she had received a long cardigan (and some sweets) that matched her hazel eyes perfectly, muggle money from her adoptive parents as well as; new clothes, a television and VHS player for home ( which Hermione deemed entirely unnecessary) and some muggle videos.  
>Albus and Minerva had given her the book, a new necklace, a beautiful cloak and some wizarding money. Remus and Tonks had given her a voucher for Flourish and Blotts.<p>

Once all the presents were opened the wizarding wireless was put on and everyone drank, ate and all sang quite merrily as Hermione blew out the candles on her cake. She had spent most of the night speaking to her muggle parents. Remus and Tonks were escorting them back to London that night and they left well after curfew. The Weasleys followed soon after- George and Fred promising that she could have anything she wanted from the shop- Ron and Ginny then went back to their respective quarters. Minerva had written them a quick note saying they had her permission as they had just been to see her on urgent family business. So it left her, Albus and Hermione and Harry watching the embers of the fire die. She was quite content to stay like that Hermione snuggled into her side and Harry into Albus's. They were no longer children but she could still see the eager 11 year olds she had longed to hold just like this. It was Hermione who broke her train of thought though.

"Thank you for the presents." She didn't look up; Minerva was gently stroking her crown.

"It was nothing. I just can't believe you're seventeen already."

Hermione suddenly shifted looking up at her. "No it was something. You see you got me stuff that I want more now than what my parents did. I don't want a television or money although I hate sounding so ungrateful."

"You're just practical my dear." Albus looked knowingly over his spectacles at her. "You said thank you and I think your parents were just happy to see you."

"They were funny tonight though."

"How do you mean funny?" Minerva looked at her inquisitively.

"They almost seemed jealous of my life here." She sighed. "It was just when you gave me that book, they exchanged this strange look."

"They were probably just confused about what transfiguration is my dear, nothing else." Minerva patted her on the back, "I'm glad you enjoyed the party though."

They sat in silence for a little while longer until Albus nudged Minerva. "They've fallen asleep on us." He pointed to the two teenagers. Hermione had her arms around Minerva's waist and Harry was lying on Albus's lap.

"I think we should get them back to bed, don't you?"

"Yes Professor McGonagall I think that is an excellent idea. Shall we wake them?"

"They look so peaceful, I don't want to. How about we levitate them up to their dorms? We could take the short cut through my office?"

"You sure you'll manage?"

"Quite sure, now you take Harry." They managed to get both of them back into their respective rooms and with a quick transfiguration of their robes; they were safely tucked up in the bed. Luckily no one woke up in either dorm and both professors were in the deputy headmistresses' bed within 10 minutes.


End file.
